Allena's Story
by Allena Frost
Summary: Allena's life before she met Jack Frost was full of despair and darkness. Now after she met Jack she somehow is taken care of by the Guardians. Jack likes her more than she thought and Pitch wants Allena and Jack back in his clutches. Wow! Life has so many twists and turns in it makes her dizzy. Jack/Allena, Pitch/Jack, Maybe a little Bunny/Jack for the fun of it.
1. Chapter 1

Allena stared at the frozen lake in silence. Its cold darkness stared back at her as if tempting her to step onto the thin ice. Allena resisted the urge and walked around the lake the scattered rocks cutting up the sole of her foot. Each step made her hurt more than the last. A tear slid down her face as haunting memories filled her head.

Why was it only her that was alone? Allena didn't ask for all these things to happen to her. She didn't ask for these horror filled memories or the piercing scream of her parents. Everything had been perfect before the accident. She was left alone in the cold dark, with nobody to care for her. Her vision blurred as more tears flooded her face. Why couldn't she end her suffering and escape from this cruel life.

A cold wind passed by Allena as she was walking. Little did Allena know that Jack Frost landed on his lake twirling around and playing. Jack stopped as he felt a chill down his spine. Jack turned around and saw Allena staring towards his directions with tears down her face, and behind her was a the cursed shadow that was supposed to be gone 3 years ago. Pitch stood next to a tree watching Allena intently, but not daring to step near Jack's lake. Jack looked at Allena once more and noticed that fear, sadness, and guilt all were held in her, all the things Pitch needed to survive.

Jack slowly walked towards Allena. She looked at him questionly as if he were something she had never seen before. Pitch growled as Jack did this, Jack had no right to take his prey away. With a flick of his wrist a wolf nightmare appeared in front of Allena, growling at a Jack ready to pounce if he came any closer. Allena screamed and ran towards the direction Pitch stood in.

"Wait!" Jack yelled after her.

Allena crashed into Pitch head on as she ran. Slowly she looked up and saw Pitch standing above her smiling. Tears streamed down her face as she saw her father's face instead of Pitch's.

"Dad! I missed you so much Dad!" Allena cried, hugging Pitch.

Pitch stood in shock. Gently he lifted his hands and hugged her back. Slowly Allena pulled out of the hug and saw it wasn't her father.

"You're not my dad!" Allena screamed out.

Pitch opened his mouth to speak. He had never had somebody hug him like that before. It was as if she washed the evil away from him. Allena turned to run, but Pitch grabbed her by the hand. Allena looked back at him in fear; all the happiness she had in her touch was gone and replaced by what made Pitch stronger. Allena tore away and ran back towards the lake. Pitch looked at his hand and saw his hand was a peach color instead of greyish tint.

Allena ran straight towards Jack and hide behind him. Pitch looked up and saw the nightmare growling at Jack and Allena. Pitch grit his teeth and snapped his fingers, turning the nightmare into sand again. Jack looked up at Pitch in shock. It wasn't in Pitch's nature to give up so easily. Slowly Pitch walked into the shadows of the tree and disappeared.

"I'll be back Frost!" Pitch's voice echoed through the sky.

Jack turned around and faced Allena. Her clothes were ragged and her brown hair stood out from the rest of the snow, with that she looked around 16 years old. What was most intriguing was her eyes. They were the same color as Jack's eyes. Jack smiled down at her as she held onto his jacket.

"Who are you?" Allena asked.

Jack looked at her shocked. How could she not know who he was if she could see him?

"But- But you see me? You know what never mind! The name's Jack Frost." Jack smiled brightly.

Allena looked down blushing deeply.

"My name's Allena..." She said quietly.

Allena shivered and felt her body start to shut down. She tried to fight it but she didn't have the strength to do it. Slowly Allena fell to her knees. Jack caught her in his arms before she felt face first into the snow. Jack looked at her worryingly.

"Are you okay?" He asked in a sing-song voice.

Allena nodded slowly and asked Jack if he could let her go. As he did so she fell back into his arms. She laughed in her head after all this time she met someone she could talk to, someone who cared, and now she was fading off into the darkness.

"I'm sorry... I don't have any more time to talk I guess." Allena smiled her real smile at him.

Jack looked at her questioningly. What did she mean by _anymore time_? Allena lifted up her hand up to his face and gently set her hand on his cheek. Tears ran down her face as she smiled even brighter.

"I guess I'm just happy that I got to meet you... Nobody is alone Jack, somebody will always be there for you. You proved that to me today."

Jack stared at her. "How did you-?"

"It's in your eyes." Allena said gently.

Allena wrapped her arms around Jack and pulled him into a hug.

"If only-" Allena breathed out and her arms fell from Jack's side.

Jack felt a warm tear fall onto his shoulder. Jack pulled her out of the hug and stared at her lifeless body in shock. Jack got out of his trance and shook her gently to wake her. Although Jack barely knew her, he felt as if she and he were connected. She, like him, was alone for a long time.

Jack suddenly saw that her chest was heaving slowly up and down. Allena was still breathing and alive! Jack needed to take her to a warmer area or else she wouldn't be breathing anymore. The North Pole was the first place Jack thought of. Gently Jack lifted Allena up, she wieghed almost the same amount as a feather. He stood straight and asked the wind if it could carry both of them. The wind responded by gently blowing on Jack's face. Jack jumped up on a passing breeze and flew off to the Pole, holding Allena carefully.

* * *

**Jack****: So it seems you have a story of yourself Allena?**

**Me****: Hell yeah I do! Though this version of me is more... How do I say it? More-**

**Bunny****: -depressing. Yeah I don't think you would ever act this way, especially if Jack has something to say about it!**

**Pitch****: If Allena was like this then she would have been in my grasp a long time ago.**

**Jack N****: Wow this Allena I can relate to more.**

**Me****: Uh, no. I don't approve at all!**

**North****: Allena about your character having no parents. Who takes care of her.**

**Me****: No one! She's homeless.**

**North: ****Okay!**

**Jack N****: Yup definetly can relate!**

**Me****: Why are you even here Nightmare! Go back to hole you came from.**

**Pitch****: Cruel! Very cruel, Allena! I love it!**

**Me****: Okay... I think we have to say goodbye Jack!**

**Jack****: Alright! Let's do this!**

**Jack and Allena****: Goodbye dearly beloved readers! **


	2. Chapter 2

Jack landed at the entrance of the pole trying to hold Allena as much as he could. Phil nodded as Jack passed and didn't even question why Jack was bringing in a human. Two Yetis opened up the giant door to the factory and smiled at Jack as if they were expecting him. Jack walked in and heard the room still to silence. Jack ignored them and continued to the globe room.

As he walked up the stairs to the globe room, he heard whispering coming from above. Jack slowly walked towards the door that seperated them and opened it scaring the Guardians. North the first to recover saw Jack and smiled with his arms open for a hug.

"Ah, Jack we were waiting for you!" North said in a loud voice.

Jack looked around and saw all the Guardians standing around the Guardian stone.

"What's going on?" Jack asked North.

North smiled and opened his mouth, but was interrupted by Bunny.

"I'll tell you what going on, mate! Manny is picking a new Guardian which I don't believe we need and you bring g'forsaken child into the fortress. What is wrong with you mate?!" Bunny said in a confused tone.

Jack looked at Bunny angrily and as he did so the wind knocked Bunny down onto his butt. Jack laughed as the wind did this and Bunny glared at Jack angrily.

"First of all Mr. Kangaroo, she's dieing. Second of all you idiot, Pitch is back and he's after her. Got anything else to say?" Jack said in a serious tone.

Bunny looked down in shame as Jack looked at him accusingly. Tooth, North and Sandy watched in silence.

"I thought so! North, she needs help. I don't know how to help and all I do is make her colder." Jack said quickly.

Tooth smiled as she heard and flew over to Jack.

"Jack, if you want I can take care of her while you guys talk to Manny. I have take care of the wounds that my fairies get and trust me they get hurt a lot." Tooth laughed.

North looked at her surprised. Tooth never rejected a chance to talk with Manny and yet she rejected the chance for a child. It was just like Tooth to be kind and gentle about these things. Tooth held out her hands to hold Allena. Jack held her close to him as if she was a part of him that he couldn't get rid of. Jack looked at Tooth and smiled gently.

"Can I come and help?" Jack asked pleadingly.

Tooth's smile turned to curiosity. Tooth nodded and guided him towards the infirmary. Bunny looked up from his spot and reached out to Jack.

"Wait!" Bunny called to Jack as he left. Jack ignored him and continued walking forwards. "Frostbite...I'm sorry."

North looked at Bunny and smiled at him brightly. Another day Bunny couldn't get through to Jack.

"Well look at it this way Bunny. There's always tomorrow and the day after. Though I think someone beat you to him." North laughed and smacked Bunny's back leaving a loud echo of it throughout the Workshop.

Sandy laughed silently with North.

"It's not funny North and stick a pipe in it Sandy! Let's just go back to talking to Manny." Bunny growled at them.

North chuckled at him and looked up at Manny.

"My dear friend who is new guardian." North asked.

A whisper filled the room and showed no form saying, "My dear Guardians, There will be no Guardian but there is one thing you will have to find out for yourselves. I shall give you one hint and only one for it depends on the lives of the children of the world. Listen closely my dear friends:

_What you seek,  
may lay beneath,  
the very veil that your eyes keep,  
though evil will prevent the you from finding the final piece,  
for the one you seek,  
lays closer than you think_.

Let your spirits stay bright and joyous through the darkest times. One last warning, beware the shadows because they hold darker remnants than Pitch and will do anything to hurt the child you keep for she hold something more special inside than other children. Pitch will not hurt her, so do not fear."

The whisper faded away and the moon moved away from North's Factory. North, Bunny, and Sandy stared at each other in fear. They all ran towards the infirmary in fear that something might attack.

* * *

**Me****: Nobody told me that Manny could speak**

**North****: Of course he can. How did you not know that?**

**Me****: Well excuse me for being ignorant!**

**Jack****: Hey Allena I have a tiny question.**

**Me****: What!**

**Jack****: Why did North say "Though I think someone beat you to him" to Bunny?**

**Bunny****: Allena do not answer that question!**

**Me****: Well Jack I think we all know the answer to that, ain't that right Tooth.**

**Tooth****: Wait! What?**

**Me****: Nothing!**

**Bunny****: I wish I could hit you right now, Allena.**

**North****: So Allena how is new toy I gave you.**

**Me****: It didn't even stand a chance at my house and you want to know why. My little brothers and sisters broke it into tiny bits.**

**Jack****: Hey Allena is Natsu going to visit. Today I'm ready to beat his ass.**

**Bunny****: I think I'll teach him a lesson as well.**

**Me****: I have no part in this and no he isn't visiting, he's at my house jacking my bed and causing me to sleep on the floor instead.**

**Natsu****: I told you can sleep with me.**

**Me****: I'd rather not. Everytime we slept together in the bed when we were 3, you always almost tried to kill me in your sleep. Do you know how many times I got burned by you. 5 freaking times.**

**Natsu****: Not my fault.**

**Bunny and Jack****: You did what to Allena!**

**Me****: Calm down guys. And Jack step back Natsu will turn you to crisp.**

**Natsu****: That's right frost boy stand down.**

**Jack****: I'm going to beat your ass.**

**Bunny****: Oi little fire boy go cool off in a frozen pond. It might help you freeze and die!**

**Me****: See what I have to deal with Pitch.**

**Pitch****: Your talking to me again? Do you want me to shut them up with my nightmares.**

**Me****: Not Jack, but Natsu and Bunny I approve of being attacked by the nightmares.**

**Pitch****: As you wish.**

**Tooth****: Amazing control over Pitch like always!**

**Me****: I learned it all from Erza.**

**Erza****: Allena you ate my cake again!**

**Me****: Yeah I did! What you going to do about it?**

**Erza****: Sometimes I just hate you Allena!**


	3. Chapter 3

Tooth and Jack walked into the empty infirmary. Tooth looked back at Jack and saw his worried expression.

"What's wrong Jack!" Tooth said.

"She's losing her warmth. We have to do something quick!" Jack said.

Tooth smiled and directed Jack to the closest bed.

"Just put her down. I'll get supplies and her a new set of clothes." Tooth said rushing into the other room in the infirmary.

Jack slowly set Allena down onto the bed and felt as if something was tore away from him. It felt like the time his staff was broken by Pitch. Tooth flew back into the room with her hands full of supplies and set them down on the bed nearby. Tooth smiled at Jack and flew out of the room once more. This time she came back with a dress that was autumn colors and a bucket of warm water with a rag inside.

"Move please. I'll need you to turn around for what I'm about to do." Tooth said.

Jack looked at her in confusion and stayed in place.

"Jack. I need to take off her clothes and dress her wounds." Tooth laughed.

Jack's face turned a tint of pink and turned around. Tooth laughed even louder and got to work. There was bruises and cuts all over Allena's body. Slowly Tooth wrapped the wounds and worked on her feet. Allena's feet was the worse part of her body, bloody from all the pebbles under her foot at the lake.

Gently Tooth slipped the dress she had over Allena's head and over her body. Tooth laid Allena down onto the bed and looked at Jack who kept himself from glancing over his shoulder.

"You can turn around now!" Tooth said.

Slowly Jack turned around and saw the dress Tooth put Allena in. The dress showed the curves of Allena's body and covered the bandages Tooth put on her. Tooth brought a chair over for Jack to sit on and set the bucket down next to Jack.

"Go on and take care of her." Tooth said holding out the chair for him.

Jack walked over to the chair and sat down. Tooth smiled and handed him the wet rag. As Jack grabbed it he winced from the heat touching his skin. Tooth looked at him in shock.

"I'm sorry I forgot that heat hurts you. I'll do it okay!" Tooth said gently holding out her hand for the rag.

"It's fine Tooth. I'll do it, you can go back and talk to Manny." Jack said wiping Allena's forehead with the rag.

Tooth looked at Jack and Allena one last time finally getting why Jack refused to hand her over to Tooth. Tooth flitted out of the room and towards the Globe Room.

Jack wiped Allena's forehead again while wincing in pain. Slowly Allena's eyes fluttered open making Jack jump. Tipping the bucket of water as he fell to the ground, Jack was showered in hot water. Jack screamed in pain causing Allena to jump from the bed. Allena looked at the side of the bed and saw Jack drenched in water. A laughed uttered from her mouth making her covered her mouth to cease it. Jack looked at her and laughed as well.

"Are you alright?" She managed to breath out.

Jack's face had small burn marks all over ruining the perfect pale skin. Allena held out her hand for Jack to grab. As Jack did, a shock went up Jack's spine and his skin started to heal from nowhere. Allena pulled back and looked at her hands. Burn marks covered her whole hand and steam poured off her hands. A laugh echoed throughout the room.

"I should have know it was you all this time. It seems you were right Nightmare!" A voice said from the shadow of the room.

Out walked a skeletal form with black wings and a hooded cloak who stank of decay. A child with black hair, purple eyes, and a blue hoodie similar to Jack's, walked out the shadows after him. The child looked at Jack in disgust and turned towards Allena.

"I'm hurt Grim! How could you doubt my skills of deducting." Nightmare said with sarcasm.

"It's my job to be helpful!" Grim smiled cruelly.

Allena pushed herself against the headboard her eyes darting from Grim and the door. Jack stood in the way of Grim and Nightmare.

"I should have expected the one who escaped death every time. The one who survived that death filled accident. So much death and screaming, such a beautiful thing to embrace." Grim said happily.

Grim took a step towards Jack and held out his hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet the real Jack Frost. You helped me so much by creating those blizzards and snow storms. Now if you would kindly move aside I need to take a special source with me." Grim said stepping towards Allena.

Jack set his staff at Grim neck, letting it brim with all the power he could. Grim laughed and looked at Nightmare who remain serious.

"One more step and I'll send you straight through the wall. I'll watch your body parts fly everywhere and watch as you reassemble in pain." Jack growled a promise of what he said shone in his eyes.

"You show alot of promise boy. I would ask you to join me but it seems you decided to use your powers for good. Nightmare if you please?" Grim said holding the staff's edge that sat at his neck in his hands.

Nightmare walked towards Jack shooting black frost straight at Jack in the chest and towards the opposite side of the room. Allena screamed and ran after Jack. Grim stood in front of her stopping her from even touching Jack.

"Now if you please little princess, you'll be coming with us!" Grim said grabbing Allena by the hands.

Allena tugged at her hands and screamed in pain as Grim tightened his hold on them. A storm of heat and frost flew around the room, scaring Nightmare half to death. Grim smiled even brighter as he noticed the source of the power came from Allena.

"So not only can you heal people, but you can copy powers of spirits. For such a small mortal to hold so much power in her." Grim laughed loudly.

Grim summoned a portal to a darker dimension and pulled Allena towards it. Before he could reach the portal Nightmares appeared in front of him blocking his path.

"For the grim reaper and the evil side of Jack Frost to come after a child like her, you must be a pathetic bunch. Now you bastards hand her back over to Frost, or else I let my nightmares have you for dinner." Pitch's voice echoed throughout the room with no source.

Grim brought Allena close and laughed.

"Why should I listen to the likes of you, Pitch? You denied our request before to become one of us and now you hide under beds trying to make even one child see you!" Grim growled in anger.

A nightmare smacked into Grim's body making him release Allena. A portal appeared beneath Jack's unconscious body and Allena, nightmare sand latching onto their bodies and dragging them down into the dark abyss. Pitch's nightmares and voice disappeared, leaving Nightmare and Grim alone in the room. Grim smiled and looked at Nightmare.

"For once a challenge from the infamous Pitch Black." He laughed cruelly and disappeared into the portal he had created with Nightmare.

* * *

**Me****: So the Grim and Nightmare are out to get me it seems.**

**Jack****: Why did we have to bring the grim into this story. It's bad enough we a have a lifetime grudge on each.**

**Me****: How that happen?**

**Jack****: Long story!**

**Me****: I really don't have time for long stories, so lets skip that.**

**Grim****: Well I still will never forgive him for what he did. My arse still feels frozen from that.**

**Me****: You don't have an ass.**

**Grim****: It was a expression.**

**Jack N****: Why am I a child. I may be mortal but one thing is for sure I am 17 years old.**

**Me****: But your so cute as a child Nightmare.**

**North****: I have a slight question Allena!**

**Me****: What?**

**North****: Why are Grim and Nightmare after you?**

**Me****: That my dear North, is called spoilers. I hat-**

**Jack****: Allena hates spoilers as much as spiders!**

**North****: Yeah, yeah. You mentioned that a million times in the last story you wrote!**

**Me****: It's the truth! Speaking of "The Irony of Trust and Love" North wasn't really in the conversations much huh?**

**Jack****: Nope.**

**Me****: Thought so! Well it's time to say goodbye Jack and Nightmare.**

**Jack N****: I am not saying anything to you.**

**Me****: Fine!**

**Jack and Me****: Goodbye dearly beloved readers!**


End file.
